Gaara
thumb|GaaraGaara er en ninja fra Sunagakure. Sanddæmonen, Shukaku, blev forseglet i ham, selv samme dag han blev født, som resulterede hans mors død. Betragtet som et monster af hele byen, og ingen til at holde af ham, kom Gaara til at foragte byen og hele verden, og begyndte at kun at tro på sig selv og sine kræfter som "Gaara of the Desert". Men disse kræfter, der udspringer fra hans selvglæde, knuses af Naruto Uzumakis urokkelige bånd til sine venner. Efter han besejres, erkender Gaara betydningen af dét at have et bånd til et andet menneske. Fra dét punkt, begynder Gaara at leve efter Narutos principper, og opnår dermed at ændre hele sin bys opfattelse af ham - i sådan en grad at han udvælges til at blive byens 5. Kazekage. Han formår at sikre sin position, selv da Shukaku fjernes fra ham af organisationen, Akatsuki. Fakta * Fulde navn: Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara af sandet eller ørkenen) * Alder: Part 1: 12-13 Part 2: 15-16 * Født: 19: Januar * Køn: Mand * Nogle gode jutsuer: Sabaku Soso, Suna no Tate * Kekkei Genkai: - * Familie: 4. Kazekage (far), Temari (søster), Kankuro (bror), Karura (mor), Yashamaru (onkel) * Klan: - * Loyalitet: Sunagakure * Chakra naturer: Futon (Vind manipulation) * Ninja rank: Part 1: Genin Part 2: Kazekage Baggrund Gaara er den tredje og yngste barn af den 4. Kazekage og Karura. Han er også søskende til Temari og Kankuro. Før Gaara kom til verden, sørgede hans far for at Chiyo forseglede sanddæmonen, Shukaku, i ham, med den forhåbning at han en skønne dag kunne blive byens ultimative våben. Gaara blev født for tidligt og var derfor usædvanlig lille og skrøbelig. Før hun døde, holdte Karura kærligt ind til sig, og sværgede at hun altid ville beskytte ham. Gaara lærte alskens ninjutsu af sin far, men var hovedsagligt opdraget af hans onkel, Yashamaru. Som barn, forsøgte Gaara utallige gange at støbe et bånd til Sunas befolkning, som alle frygtede ham pga. dæmonen der lurede i ham. Yashamaru var den eneste der holdte af ham. Når Gaara skadede andre mennesker, uden at ville det, men på grund af påvirkningen fra Shukaku, var Yashamaru den eneste der forstod, at han gjorde det uden at ville det. Men Sunas Øverste Råd opfattede Gaaras angreb som et alvorligt problem, der i fremtiden kunne svække Suna betydeligt i forhold til de andre Riger. Hans far blev skuffet over den manglende kontrol, og begyndte at mistænke Gaara for at være et fejlslagent eksperiment. Derfor besluttede Gaaras far at teste Gaara kontrol over Shukaku, ved at få Yashamaru til at angribe Gaara, både fysisk og mentalt. Gaara afværger Yashamarus angreb og uskadeliggøre ham. Da Gaara opdager at det er hans egen onkel der forsøgte at snigmyrde ham, afslører Yashamaru at Gaaras mor aldrig har elsket ham. Da Gaara tror at det er hans for der har beordret Yashamaru til at dræbe ham, fortæller han, at han frivilligt accepterede den 4. Kazekages missionen om at dræbe Gaara. Yderligere fortalte han, at han heller aldrig har holdt af Gaara, og at han ville hævne sin søsters død, hvis han dræbe Gaara. Yashamary gjorde et sidste forsøg på at dræbe Gaara, ved at detonere sig selv. Men sandet beskyttede Gaara, men til gengæld havde han mistet den eneste person der havde holdt af ham (men han kendte ikke til Yashamarus var beordret til at dræbe gaara, imod sin vilje). Gaar brugte sin sand til at indgrave tegnet for "kærlighed" på sin pande. Så mistede han sin selvkontrol og transformerede sig til Shukaku, og spredte kaos i Suna, indtil hans far standstede ham med sin guldstøv. Efter sin traumatiske oplevelse, hvor han mistede sin onkel og opdagede at ingen nogensinde har holdt af ham, blev Gaara en kold og grusom person, som uden tøven dræbte andre mennesker for at bevise sin egen eksistens, samt for at få byens anerkendelse. Han mistede alle forhåbninger om at knytte bånd til andre mennesker. Da hans far erkendte at Gaara ikke kunne klare tabet af sin mors formodede kærlighed, mente han at Gaara var et fejlslagent eksperiment, og iværksatte adskillige snigmordforsøg, som kun resulterede at Gaara hadede sin far endnu mere. Med tiden, gav Gaaras nye kolde tro ham bedre kontrol over Shukaku, og Gaaras far begyndte igen at gøre sig forhåbninger om, at Gaara en dag kunne blive byens ultimative våben. Personlighed Gaara var engang en sød og kærlig dreng, som, skønt alle frygtede ham, prøvede at være god mod andre mennesker. Mens hans onkel ødelagde hans personlighed. Vildledt til at tro at ingen holder af ham, brugte Gaara sin sand til at indgravere tegnet "kærlighed" i sin pande - Gaara, dæmonen der kun elsker sig selv og kun kæmper for sig selv. Gaara blev følelsesmæssigt indadvendt og udsædvanlig stille, fordi han var fyldt af had mod alle andre end sig selv. Han lærte at føle lykke og finde en grund til at eksistere, ved at myrde alle de mennesker som var sendt afsted for at myrde ham, og alle andre som udgjorde en trussel mod hans eksistens. Disse følelser blev forsærket af Shukakus krav om blod, for at dæmpe sin blodtørst,som resulterede i at Gaaras ubarmhjertige og sociopatiske natur, for eksempel da han dræbte Baiu og Midare, skønt de bønfaldte om nåde. Yderligere, led Gaara af søvnmangel, som var resultet af at Shukakus tilstedeværelse i ham. Derfor turde Gaara ikke sove, for ellers ville dæmone æde hans sjæl. Dette gjorde Gaara endnu mere ustabil og blodtørstig. Gaaras had til sin far byggede naturligvis på det, at han prøve at myrde ham adksillige gange, men hans had rakte også ud til sine søskende. Han har aldrig opfattet dem som beslægtet til ham, selvom de aldrig har udvist deres had direkte, eller at de aldrig har gjort ham fortræd. Han har altid været villig til at dræbe dem alle, hvis det havde været nødvendigt. Først var Gaara en dræbermaskine, da hvis han dræbte nogen følte han, at han levede. Men Naruto får ham omvendt til en sød, rolig og cool dreng/mand. Chunin eksamen Da Gaara og hans to søskende Temari og Kankuro meldte sig til Chunin eksamen i Konohagakure, var det ikke pga. at de ville blive Chuniner, men et led i en større plan. At udryde Konoha. Gaara var deres vigtigste våben. En blodtørstig klasseninja, som tilmed var den 1. haledes Jinchuriiki. Men deres plan slår fejl... Gaara klarer første prøve nemt med sit sandøje. Anden prøve bliver klaret på rekordtid. Ingen før har været så hurtig end Gaara og hans team. I udskilnings kampene skal Gaara kæmpe mod Rock Lee. Gaara bliver meget overrasket over Rock Lees styrke og hurtighed, og han er lige ved at blive besejret af Rock Lees Hachimon (Eight Inner Gates), men hans sandrustning redder ham tilsidst. Might Guy redder Lee, da Gaara vil knuse ham med sit sand. I tredje runde Kæmper Gaara mod Sasuke Uchiha, og han er lige ved at blive overrumplet af Sasukes Chidori. Gaara flygter og Suna og Otos plan går i gang. Sasuke skynder sig efter Gaara og hans søskende, men kan intet stille op mod det monster, som bor i Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki kommer og hjælper. Han kæmper mod Gaara og for ham omvendt til at være en sød og rolig ninja. Senere bliver Gaara så den 5. Kazekage. Gaaras død og overlevelse Akatsuki vil have alle Jinchuriikierne, og derfor jagter Deidara og Sasori Gaara. Deidara får Gaara med tilbage til Akatsukis base, og trækker den 1. halede ud af Gaara. Gaara er livløs. Men efter at Chiyo har brugt sin specielle teknik, kan Gaara leve op igen, på bekostning af hendes liv. Kategori:Sunagakure